


The Talk

by cl93



Series: Gym AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Chick-Flick Moments, Dating, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Gabriel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Gyms, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl93/pseuds/cl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Dean have 'the big brother talk'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Next ficlet in my Gym AU
> 
> I firmly believe Gabe and Dean clash because they are too similar in a lot of ways, in particular being protective of their little brothers...also I think Sam and Cas would see that, and laugh about the fact that their brothers can't see it
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Obviously, I don't own these characters

"Dean-O!"

Dean paused in tidying the free-weights room, turning to see Gabriel Novak standing behind him, wearing the most ridiculous garish gold shorts and sucking on a lollipop.

“Eh, what’s up Gabe?” Dean asked, perplexed; he and the shorter Novak rarely spent time together without at least one of their brothers present.

“Now that you’re dating Cassie, I think it's time we have a little talk," Gabe lifted his chin defiantly, attempting to look taller and vaguely threatening in his way too tiny running shorts, "You hurt my little brother and I hurt you, got it?” That was the final straw for Dean and he couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, throwing his head back and tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Dude,” Dean gasped, trying to catch his breath between bouts of laughter, “first of all, you set Cas and I up, you can’t go second guessing it now! And second, no offence man, but there is no way you could take me, short stack.”

Gabe scowled, crossing his arms and stepping into the Winchester’s space, putting them nose to, well, chest. “Listen up Ken-doll, just cause I could see what was blatantly obvious to everyone except you and my brother, that you and Cassie had the hots for each other, doesn’t mean that I don’t know your type, and I am not going to let you hurt my baby brother. And secondly, you might have the muscles, but I have the mind...there’s a reason why they call me trickster ya know.” Dean’s eyes softened at the realisation that underneath the bluster, Gabe really was just looking out for his little brother, and that is definitely something Dean can understand.

“Listen Gabe, I get it, really…and I know Sam probably told you I was always a ‘love em and leave em’ type guy, but with Cas…with Cas, it’s different. I really care about him Gabe, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, so I’m not going to hurt him. Now, go annoy Sam or something, this has already been way to much of a chick flick moment.”

“What Dean-O, no threats about what horrible fate will befall me if I hurt Samsquatch?” smirked the smaller man; Dean chuckled,

“Nah, just be aware that I know at least six different ways of flooring you right here, without taking a single step" Dean replied, raising an eyebrow, as if daring Gabriel to argue.

“Noted.”

Across the gym, Sam and Cas watched their brothers with fond exasperation.

“Think they realise?"

"How similar they are, no...Dean likes to complain about how irritating Gabriel is. I don't think he would be saying that if he was aware of how closely their characters mirror one another." Sam chuckled,

"Y'know Cas, I thought I'd had enough of Dean growing up- never thought I'd end up dating someone who is essentially a shorter, more flamboyant version of him.

"Sam, I know exactly how you feel."


End file.
